Destino
by Nicka I
Summary: Entre indas e vindas que nunca se consumaram de fato, pois eles nunca foram exatamente um casal, eu tento narrar atravéz deste Fic a história destes dois que à partir de agora, pela minha ótica se tornam um casal! AioliaXMarin com provável HENTAI!
1. Chapter 1

**Destino**

Este Fic foi postado no panbox anteriormente com o nome de When You're Gone, mas devido a mudanças no roteiro eu resolvi postar em forma de Fanfiction comum e dar uma continuação decente!(porque o Aiolia merce!).Então vamos ao fic e boa leitura a todos!

**Capítulo1º: O dito pelo não dito**

Um dia antes da batalha contra Hades que todos já sabiam ser algo iminente, Marin está em sua casa pensando em tudo o que se passou desde sua chegada ao santuário...

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there**

**When I cry**

**And the days feel like years**

**When I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

_Eu sempre precisei de um tempo pra mim mesma_

_Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você_

_Quando eu choro_

_E os dias parecem anos_

_Quando eu estou sozinha_

_E a cama onde você deita_

_Está arrumada ao seu lado_

Marin estava no quarto pensando em todas as vezes que vira ele deitado em sua cama dormindo depois de ter brigado com alguém e ela ter feito os curativos, curiosamente ele sempre se deitava do lado esquerdo da cama deixando o lado diretito vazio como se esperasse ela deitar ali, a seu lado.Ela até teve vontade mas nunca se deitou.

Porque será que eu estou tendo este pressentimento tão ruim a respeito dele?E porque eu estou lembrando e falando nele sempre no passado, como se ele estivesse... morto?!

"Não fale besteiras Marin! Você sabe que ele é forte e não irá morrer! Não é?!" - recrinou-se mentalmente a ruiva.

Bem tudo que tenho a fazer agora é deixar isso de lado e dormir, porque amanhã terei que acordar cedo! - disse a sí mesma enquanto pegava sua camisola.

**No outro dia perto da hora da batalha...**

Adeus Aiolia! - disse ela estendendo-lhe a mão

Até mais tarde Marin! - disse ele ignorando a mão da moça e a abraçando forte enquanto susurrava ao ouvido dela - Depois que a batalha acabar eu passarei na sua casa para você fazer os curativos está bem?

Promete?! - disse ela com a voz chorosa

Claro! - disse ele ao se afastar dela, dando seu melhor sorriso e ignorando sua voz chorosa

Agora eu tenho que ir!

Eu tenho que ir a outro lugar antes e depois eu vou! - respondeu ela dando-lhe as costas

Ok! - respondseu ele já loge quando se virou novamente para ela e gritou - Marin!

Sim? - respondeu ela que se mantinha parada esperando ele desaparecer do alcansse de suas vistas

Não morra! Eu preciso de você - ele iria dizer que a amava, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi isso

Eu é que preciso de você!

Não precisa não e nunca precisou! Eu é que sempre dependí de você! - respondeu ele indo embora correndo para que ela não visse suas lágrimas.Ele sabia que iria morrer...E ela também.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Quando você vai embora_

_Eu conto os passos que você dá_

_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

Ela permaneceu ali parada por algum tempo observando seu amado cavaleiro se distanciar, correndo em direção ao seu fatídico destino, a sua morte!E ela pobre coitada sabia exatamente disso e não podia fazer nada senão contemplar pela última vez o homem que amava e iria amar para sempre.

Me perdoe por não ter lhe dito o quanto te amo, mas agora eu sinto que já é tarde demais! - disse ela dixando-se cair ao chão e chorando desesperadamente.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always**

**get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

_Quando você está longe_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_Quando você está longe_

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

_Quando você está longe_

_As palavras que eu preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir_

_ir adiante com o dia_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

Ela foi para a casa de leão que estava vazia e infelismente permaneceria assim por um tempo.Chegando lá ela entrou e se dirigiu diretamente ao quarto dele onde háviam algumas roupas jogadas no chão e a costumeira bagunça que ele sempre deixava, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquela bagunça toda, realmente o quarto era a cara dele!pensou ela enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma camiseta jogada sobre a cadeira da penteadeira.

Ainda tem o mesmo cheiro de alfazema dele!

Olhando os objetos sobre a penteadeira ela pode ver a tinta vermelha que o deixava parecido com ela e preso ao lado do espelho um lenço que certa vez ela usou para estancar o sangue de um machucado dele.

Nunca mais eu vou cuidar de você! - disse chorando e apertando a camiseta conta o peito

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes_

_E as coisas que eu faço_

_Me lembram você_

_E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão_

_Elas tem seu cheiro_

_Eu amo as coisas que você faz_

Ela foi embora levando consigo a camiseta para lembrar-se dele.

Antes de ir a um vilarejo procurar a irmã de Seiya ela passou em casa para deixar a camiseta, afinal de contas que tipo de louca vai procurar uma pessoa levando uma camiseta suada?!Fez o caminho mais longo passando por todos os lugares pelos quais passou algum dia com ele e nunca mais iria passar, ou pelo menos não na companhia dele.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Quando você vai embora_

_Eu conto os passos que você dá_

_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

Em sua própria casa ela lembrava dele, na sala sentado no sofá esperando pelos curativos, em seu quarto ele deitado na cama dormindo, na cozinha sentado a mesa ou parado de pé encostado no batente da porta, e até no banheiro ela conseguia vê-lo a observar se suas madeixas começavam a tomar a tonalidade natural;por isso ela saiu o mais rápido possível e durante o trajeto até o vilarejo por onde passava conseguia ouvir nítidamente os som das gargalhadas dos dois, eles tinham o dom de fazer um o outro rir.

Nunca mais vou gargalhar, ou sequer sorrir, Aiolia!

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always**

**get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

_Quando você está longe_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentam a sua falta_

_Quando você está longe_

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir_

_ir adiante com o dia_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

Ela continuou andando e sendo envadida por suas lembranças.

Eu tenho que me consentrar no que vou fazer, porque do contrário eu cabarei ficando louca e além disso eu ainda posso sentir o cosmo dele cada vez mais forte, pode até ser que ele não morra e que eu tenha tido só uma impressão boba por medo de perder ele! - ela tentava se convencer

Derrepente quando ela chegava perto de uma praça sentiu o cosmo dele elevar-se a ponto de explodir para logo depois sumir de vez.

Não! - exclamou

**We were made for esch other**

**I'll keepe forever**

**I know we were**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can only breathe**

**I need to feel you here whith me**

_Nós fomos feitos um para o outro_

_Para todo o sempre_

_Sim, eu sei que fomos_

_Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber_

_Que tudo que eu faço te dou coração e alma_

_Eu acho difícil até respirar_

_Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo_

Marin foi acometida por uma dor imensa que parecia minar todas suas forças, tudo que ela pôde fazer foi se sentar em um banco da praça e gritar o mais forte que pôde o nome de Aiolia, o grito desesperado de Marin pareceu por alguns segundos aliviar a dor que ela sentia mas logo a dor voltou e Marin permaneceu sentada naquele banco chorando por muito tempo antes de ir procurar a irmã de Seiya.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear will always**

**get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

_Quando você está longe_

_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_Quando você está longe_

_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

_Quando você está longe_

_As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu conseguir_

_ir adiante com o dia_

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

_Eu sinto a sua falta..._

Quando Marin se levantou daquele banco, as pessoas ao seu redor não sabiam mais háviam acabado de presenciar a transformação de uma mulher, e a mulher que hávia se sentado naquele banco estava morta agora e a que estava em pé era uma nova mulher. Transformada pela dor, Marin nunca mais seria a mesma.

Continua...

**Música: **When You're Gone ( Avril Lavigne)


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino**

**Capítulo 2º:Uma despedida desesperada e muda**

**Mundo dos mortos... **

Enfrente ao muro das lamentações os homens conhecidos como Santos dourados de Athena ou Cavaleiros de ouro fazem seu último e derradeiro esforço em nome de sua deusa, derrubando o muro e entregando suas vidas, se transformão em pedras.

**Em uma vila...**

Marin a amazona de prata de águia sente os cosmos dos grandes cavaleiros de ouro sumirem de uma vez e com eles o cosmo de seu amado também.Marin que estava caminhando parou pois, foi acometida por uma dor imensa que fazia com que ela tivesse a empressão de que alguém estava arrancando seu coração de dentro de seu peito com a mão.Tudo que ela pôde e conseguiu fazer foi se sentar em um banco de uma praça e com as mãos sobre o peito cair em prantos enquanto tomada pelo desespero gritava o mais alto que podia o nome de seu amado Aiolia sem nem ao menos se emportar com as pessoas a sua volta.

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

_Esta vez, este lugar_

_Maltratado, erros_

_Tempo demais, tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_Apenas uma chance_

_Apenas uma respiração_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_Porque você sabe,_

_você sabe, você sabe_

Está tudo perdendo a cor...

Ainda a pouco tive a impressão de ouvir ela me chamar...

Estou com tanto frio.

Sinto não poder ir ao seu encontro desta vez meu amor!

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta _

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá_

_Pararei de respirar se_

_Eu não a vir mais_

Está cada vez mais dificíl respirar.

Mas mais dificíl do que respirar é adimitir agora que eu te amo e nunca tive coragem de te falar.

Como eu me arependo disto! Mas estou feliz porque sempre tive certeza de seu amor por mim.

Quantas vezes quiz arrancar aquela maldita máscara de seu rosto e beijá-la mas não pude faze-lo por causa das leis estúpidas do santuário.Porque eu as obedecí?

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of heel to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**Cause you know, **

**you know, you know**

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu confrontaria_

_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria por nós_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei_

_Porque você sabe,_

_você sabe, você sabe_

Como eu queria ter sobrevivido para estar ao seu lado agora! Mas espero sinceramente que sejas feliz e que encontres uma pessoa que lhe seja digna como eu não pude ser.

A única coisa que pesso aos deuses é que para onde eu for eu não possa ver suas lágrimas sobre o meu caixão, eu não suportaria ve-la chorar por minha culpa, prefiro me lembrar do som de suas risadas quando estávamos juntos e cotinuar a imaginar o rosto que nunca pude ver.

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E você nunca irá_

_Pararei de respirar se_

_Eu não a vir mais_

Dentro de mim eu tenho a certeza de que nunca descansarei em paz enquanto não ouvir novamente sua voz suave dizer que me ama e me perdoa por ter te deixado e ter sido um covarde ao não declarar meus sentimentos por você.

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

_Tão longe_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Tão longe_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

Meu peito doi mas não porque minha vida está se esvaindo e sim por causa do grande amor que sinto por você.

Marin eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida e sempre sempre te amei.

Como eu queria que você pudesse me ouvir agora!

O frio almenta a cada segundo e já não me mecho mais, sinto que meus últimos momentos chegaram! virando meus olhos para os lados posso ver aqueles que um dia foram meus amigos, minha família e que agora se tornam apenas um monte de pedras assim como eu, será que também estão pensando em algo ou neles ja não existe mais vida?

Com minhas últimas forças abro a boca e falo o mais alto que posso o que sempre quiz lhe dizer: "Marin eu te amo!"

Já não respiro mais e tudo está escurecendo rápidamente, mas a última imagem que levo comigo é a sua!

Agora parece que demorei muito tempo para virar uma pedra, mas sei que foram apenas alguns segundos, será que as pedras choram?porque se chorarem agora devo estar chorando por mim, por você, por nós dois...

E agora sim tenho a certeza...Minha vida se foi!Mas sempre estarei com você!

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**Cause I needed, I need to hear to say**

**"That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing hold on to me and, never let me go"**

_Eu queria _

_Eu queria que você ficasse_

_Por que eu precisava,eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

_Que "eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu te perdôo_

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

_Então continue respirando porque, eu não irei embora_

_Segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte_

_Segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte"..._

# Continua...

**Música: **Far Away (Nickelback)

Snif,Snif...Não sabem o quanto me doeu literalmente matar o Aiolia, mas a esperança é a última que morre não é mesmo?

Á partir do próximo capítulo as músicas acabam, juro!Mas não desanimem com este capítulo, esta estória terá muuuuitas reviravoltas!

Momento Merchan:Para os amantes dos casais AioliaXMarin e KamusXNatássia, eu estou escrevendo um outro **Fic** chamado **Quem sou (fui) eu**, que é uma espécie de comédia romantica baseada na novela LALOLA.

Para quem curte a novela e os casais...é só procurar o Fic, porque já estão postados 2 capítulos até agora!

Agradecimentos:

**Leo no Nina: **Esta estória tem um começo triste, mas não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo para os dois! Valew por comentar! Bjoks...


	3. Chapter 3

**Destino**

**Capítulo 4º:A estátua, a máscara e Shura**

Dois meses após a morte de Aiolia, Marin está em seu quarto deitada no escuro pensando em seu amado.Após a morte dele Marin que era uma mulher doce e gentil hávia se transformado em uma mulher fria e distante, até mesmo Shina parecia ser mais feliz e simpática que ela...

**Olhos fechados**

**Pra te encontrar**

**Não estou ao seu lado**

**Mas posso sonhar**

Marin lembrava de Aiolia a todo instante, mas sem dúvida hávia se tornado uma mulher fria.Depois da morte de Aiolia ela não se permira mais chorar, nem mesmo por ele.

Eu só voltarei a chorar por felicidade, felicidade esta que só terei quando te encontrar novamente.Mas agora tenho que me levantar!Há um longo dia de treino pela frente e ficar aqui penssando em você não vai ajudar.

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Levo você no olhar**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

Marin passou por vários lugares para chegar ao campo de treino.Teve que fazer o caminho mais longo para não passar por aqueles locais que a traziam tantas lembranças.

O único lugar em que Marin ía e que lhe trazia lembranças de Aiolia era o lugar de treinamento, onde ele sempre treinou debaixo dos olhos atentos da amazona.

_-"Estou aqui por obrigação!"_- pensava ela enquanto treinava com Shina até que um som a despertou de seus devaneios.

- GARRAS DO TROVÃO!

Foi esse som que a despertou, seguido por um choque fortíssimo.

- Marin, você está bem? - perguntava Shina preocupada

- Estou.

- Desculpe, mas como você estava em posição de ataque eu pensei que você estivesse preparada.

- Tudo bem, Shina.

- Marin, usted está bien? - uma voz masculina soou atráz dela

- Sim, obrigada Shura. - agardeceu ela ao cavaleiro que lhe estendia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar

Sim, alguns cavaleiros como Shura, Mu, Milo e Saga háviam voltado a vida, mas na verdade isso pouco importava para Marin, ja que seu amado não hávia retornado junto com eles.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez! - disse Shura aparentemente preocupado

- Não se preocupe. - disse ela saindo e deixando Shura e Shina para traz

- Ella realmente está bien?Porque a mi no pareció.

- Importe-se com a sua própria vida sim cavaleiro?! - respondeu Shina deixando Shura sózinho

_- "Nossa! Será que fue algo que yo disse?" _- pensou Shura

Em outro lugar Marin caminhava por uma estradinha de terra cheia de flores em volta

**Não sei bem certo**

**Se é só ilusão**

**Se é você já perto **

**Se é intuição**

- Porque você não voltou? - perguntava Marin murmurando e fitando sua máscara de prata que agora se encontrava entre suas mão delicadas.

Sem se dar conta Marin tomou o caminho que levava ao túmulo de Aiolia, lá fez algumas preces e resolvel ir a casa de leão.Onde jazia a estátua de pedra do cavaleiro de leão, a estátua na qual ele se transformou.

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Levo você no olhar**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

Desde a morte de Aiolia, Marin não hávia voltado a casa de leão.Não suportaria ver a estatua de pedra, mas lá estava ela.

Entrou devagar na casa empoeirada, retirando novamente a máscara que lhe cobria o rosto.Foi passando de comodo em comodo e observando como tudo estava arrumado, diferente do que ele hávia deixado.

- Não deveriam ter mexido aqui. - disse ela, mas Athena hávia ordenado que os cervos arrumassem as casas dos cavaleiros.

Marin passou por todos os lugares até chegar ao quarto dele novamente.Desta vez ele estava arrumado, mas o lenço de Marin ainda jazia preso ao espelho.Olhando o lenço ela se recordou que também hávia prendido a camiseta dele em seu espelho.

Resolveu sair do quarto e criando coragem foi até o salão de batalhas da casa de leão, onde bem no centro jazia Aiolia, petrificado.Se aproximando devagar Marin ficou frente a frente com a estátua que estava sobre um pedestal não muito alto.

Marin depositou sua máscara no chão a frente dos pés do cavaleiro e subiu no pedestal, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas que tentavam sair desde que ela entrou na casa, Marin caiu em prantos enquanto encaichava entre suas delicadas mãos aquele rosto que um dia fora cheio de vida e expressões, mas que agora era somente uma pedra fria e que curiosamente possuia uma expressão triste.Marin depositou um beijo no que um dia foi a fronte do cavaleiro, mas se afastou ao ouvir passos.

**Não se bem certo **

**Se é só ilusão**

**Se é você ja perto**

**Se é intuição**

- Imaginei que teria venido para cá!

- Marin se virou sem se dar conta de que estava sem máscara.

- No chore Marin. - disse o rapaz que vestia uma camiseta regata branca e uma calça de moletom cinza, se aproximando e a abraçando.

- Shu-Shura... - foi o que a amazona conseguiu dizer diante do toque quente do corpo do rapaz.

- Tudo ficará bien!Usted verá. - disse-lhe afagando suas melenas ruivas

- Será mesmo?

- Yo garanto! - disse o rapaz levantando o rosto da amazona e sorrindo para ela, porem não pode se conter ao se dar conta de que ela estava sem sua máscara e exclamou - Zeus!

- O que foi? - perguntou Marin assustada

- Como usted es guapa!

- Mas como você...- Marin começou a falar mas ao tocar seu rosto lembrou da máscara - Por Athena! Onde está minha máscara? - ela se virou nervosa a procurando.

- Se refere áquela máscara que está aos pés de Aiolia? - disse ele apontando para o chão

- Ai por Zeus, por Athena, pelo olimpo enteiro como isso pode acontecer? - disse ela colocando sua máscara

- No se preocupe ninguém vai ficar, sabendo es solo usted matarme. - respondeu Shura abrindo os braços

- Não posso te matar, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu aos outros cavaleiros!

- Entonces o que haremos?

- Fuja daqui o mais rápido possível e tente não cruzar mais o meu caminho.

- Se eu te evitar los outros van desconfiar y empezar a hacer preguntas.

- Então é melhor fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

- Por mi todo bien.

- Então saia logo daqui!

Shura saiu correndo de lá. Marin se voltou novamente para estátua de Aiolia temendo que algo tivesse acontecido com seus sentimentos, mas não, ela ainda continuava triste e com vontade de que ele acordasse a beijasse e abrasasse.

**Aonde quer que eu vá **

**Levo você no olhar**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

Marin se ajoelhou aos pés dele e começou a chorar novamente.

- Nem mesmo o fato de Shura ter visto meu rosto me faz esquecer o que sinto por você!Será possível que nem assim eu te deixo?!

**Longe daqui**

**Longe de tudo**

**Meus sonhos vão te buscar**

**Volta pra mim**

**Vem pro meu mundo**

**Eu sempre vou te esperar...**

- Porque eu não consigo deixar de te amar?Será que agora eu te esquecerei?

- Com certeza não! - respondeu a sí mesma.

#Continua...

**Música: **Aonde Quer Que Eu Vá (Paralamas Do Sucesso)

Como diz minha professora de espanhol:"Que portuñol desgraciado, no chica?" Gente eu to escrevendo assim pra ajudar na copreenção, mas se vocês mesmo assim, não entenderem qualquer coisa que eu escrever pode deixar recado que explico.

Não resisti aos meus impulsos de escritora de song-fics e acabei pondo mais uma música, é que esta música me inspirou a fazer esse capítulo, então não pude deixar de por!

O fic está ficando um pouco maior do que eu esperava, mas acredito que não ficará tão grande quanto o fic Quem sou (fui)eu, por isso quem é ansioso como eu não precisa se preocupar, o final não vai demorar a chegar!

Agradecmentos:

**Leo no Nina**:Valew por acompanhar o Fic e o próximo capítulo do meu outro Fic sai no domingo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Destino**

**Capítulo 5º:Amigos são para essas coisas!**

Os meses se passaram, mas a dor de Marin não, ela evitava encontrar Shura não só por causa da lei do santuário, mas também porque depois do acontecido ela se sentia muito constrangida na presença do cavaleiro, apesar de todas as vezes que eles se viram depois do episódio da máscara o cavaleiro de capricórnio tenha sido muito cordial com ela.

Até que certo dia Marin e Shina estavam treinando e novamente Marin parecia aérea e Shina a acertou novamente.

- Marin usted está bien? - desta vez Shura se antecipou a Shina

- Estou.

- É melhor terminarmos este treino por aqui.

- Não, eu consigo continuar.

- Yo concordo con a Shina.Você no está ni conseguindo ficar em pé sola.

- Claro que consigo! - então Shura que até o momento segura Marin a soltou e ela caiu novamente.

- Ai!

- Viu só? Venha comigo, yo voy te llevar para casa.

- Está bem, vocês venceram!

- Tem certeza que quer que o Shura te leve?Porque se você quiser eu posso te levar.

- Puede ficar tranquila Shina, yo no voy hacer nada con ella, quer decir nada que ella no quiera. - E sorriu maliciosamente para Shina.

- Ridículo!

- Ridículo no!Yo soy bellisímo!

Com a última afirmação de Shura, Shina saíu pisando duro, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Shura, você não precisa me levar.Eu posso ir sozinha.

- Usted cree que yo voy dejar-la volver a casa sola?!No mismo!

- Não entendi muito bem o que você disse, mas pelo jeito não vai adiantar discutir, né?

- No vay, no.

Chegando a casa de Marin, Shura abriu a porta e ajudou a amazona a se sentar no sofá.

- Marin, usted está muy fraca y no fue el golpe de Shina que te dejo así.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Usted está comendo direito?

- Mais ou menos. - a preocupação do cavaleiro assustou Marin, mas não tanto quanto o jesto que se seguiu. Ele pegou na mão direita de Marin deixando a mão delicada da amzona entre suas duas mãos ásperas.

- Marin, yo comprendo que esteas muy triste por la muerte de Aiolia, mas no é porque él murrió que usted tiene que morrir tanbién.

- Você está errado Shura. Eu não estou tentando morrer, eu já morri no dia em que o Aiolia se foi.

Ela tentou se segurar mais seus olhos já estavam marejados demais para segurar as groças e amargas lágrimas que agora rolavam livremente por seu rosto a fazendo solussar.Shura não se conteve e retirou a máscara do rosto da amazona para secar suas lágrimas e logo depois abraçá-la carinhosamente enquanto cariciava as madeixas ruivas dela.

Do lado de fora, um certa amazona ocultava seu cosmo e os espionava morrendo de raiva.

- Acalme-se Marin, lebre do que yo te dice aquel dia, todo ficará bien! - disse sorrindo docemente para Marin que levantou seu rosto para fitá-lo.

- Se tudo vai ficar bem, porque eu tenho justamente a impressão contrária?

- Porque, usted ama muito o Aiolia y por esso é normal que usted se sinta así.Mas um dia, todo eso vá a passar puede acreditar!

- Eu acredito em você.Obrigada Shura, você não sabe o bem que está me fazendo.

- Amigos son para essas cosas.Mas ahora yo voy hacer algo para comermos sí?

- Tá.

- Onde fica a cozinha?

- Ah! deixa que eu te ajudo.

Assim os dois passaram a tarde toda juntos e se divertiram como a muito não faziam.

Depois desse dia a amizade dos dois cresceu muito e eles se tornaram quase irmãos, o que diga-se de passagem deixava Shina posessa.Rumores de que os dois estavam namorando circulavam pelo santuário já que Marin foi vista muitas vezes indo para a casa de Shura durante a noite, mal sabiam os fofoqueiros de plantão que o que acontecia era que ela estava tendo mais uma de suas crises de tristeza por causa de Aiolia e por isso ía desabafar com Shura que sempre fazia brigadeiro para os dois comerem enquanto Marin chorava a perda de seu amado...

# Continua...

Este capítulo ficou mais curto né?Eu sei mas fazer o que?

Já sabem, se não entenderem qualquer coisa que eu escrevi em espanhol ou achar que eu to sendo muito fiel ao espanhol nas frazes do Shura, pode deixar recado que eu explico e diminuo o espanhol das frazes dele.

Gente eu achei que este capítulo ficou um pouco "fraco", mas eu estou com uma crise criativa muuuuuito grande, a Fic** Quem sou fui eu**, só não caiu o nível porque já está escrita até o capítulo 8, apesar de eu só ter postado até o capítulo 6.

Mil perdões!


	5. Chapter 5

**Destino**

**Capítulo6º:Sem Ar**

Mais um mês se passou e a vida continuava do mesmo jeito, Shina cada vez mais irritada, Shura e Marin cada vez mais amigos e as fofocas em torno da amizade dos dois também cresciam cada vez mais.

Um dia Marin estava em frente a sua casa quando derrepente um menssageiro do santuário chegou.

- Amazona de Águia?

- Sim, sou eu.

- A senhorita está convocada a comparecer a uma reunião no décimo terceiro templo.

- E do que se trata?

- O assunto é confidêncial e só será revelado as 20:00hs que será a hora da reunião.

- Está certo.

- E a senhorita deverá comparecer formalmente, trajando sua armadura.

- Ok, muito obrigada!

Os treinos da tarde transcorreram normalmente e Marin mais uma vez foi quase morta por Shina, pois agora a raiva da amazona de cobra não se destinava mais apenas ao cavaleiro de capricórnio mais também a amazona de águia.

A noite chegou e Marin subia as escadas das doze casas quando encontrou Shura.

- Buenas noches Amazona de Águia!

- Boa noite cavaleiro de Capricórnio!

Os dois háviam combinado que na frente de outras pessoas os dois se tratariam formalmente.

- Ahora que Afrodite ya se fue yo puedo hablar, usted sabe de que se trata esta reunión?

- Se você que o é protetor de um dos templos não sabe eu vou saber?

- Nossa, no te pregunto mais nada también...

- Bricadeirinha, Shura!

- Yo se, mas vamos deprisa o acabamos nos quedando de fora.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando, Athena entra no salão trajando seu tradicional vestido e empunhando seu báculo.

- Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite! - responderam todos em unissono

- Eu os convoquei porque tenho alguns anúncios a fazer!

- De que se trata?

- Calma-te Saga!Deje ella hablar!

- Obrigada, Shura!Eu vou anúnciar agora os cavaleiros que irão ocupar os templos desocupados e o mestre do santuário!

- Eu não sabia que háviam treinado novos cavaleiros, você sabia Shura?

- No, Ma!Quiero decir, no Marin!

- Será que vocês dois podem fazer silêncio?

- Está nerviosita Shina?

- Cale essa boca, espanhol desgraçado!

Shura apenas riu da raiva que dominava a italiana.

- Vou começar!Primeiramente, o cavaleiro que ocupará a casa de touro será Aldebaran.

Então Aldebaran adentrou o salão sorridente como sempre.Todos se assustaram, mas logo foram se acostumando com a idéia da volta deles a medida que Athena foi chamando os nomes.

- E finalmente a casa de leão e a de sagitário seram ocupadas respectivamente por Aiolia e Aiolos.

Os dois cavaleiros adentram o salão trajando suas armaduras douradas.

Marin que estava ao lado de Shura, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e o ar lhe faltar ao ver Aiolia parado bem a sua frente, Shura percebendo o que se passava com a amiga e temendo que ela desmaiasse ali mesmo no meio do salão, discretamente segurou o braço de Marin.

Exatamente neste momento os olhos do leonino recairam sobre o braço de Shura, que agora envolvia o de Marin, derrepente foi como se o brilho que antes hávia no olhar de Aiolia a minutos atras, desaparecesse e Marin percebeu este fato quando Aiolia lhe dirige um olhar gélido.

- Bem, agora que ja anunciei a volta de todos os meus estimados cavaleiros, começará o baile de comemoração, sejam todos muito bem vindos!

Os cavaleiros que estavam ao lado de Athena se misturaram a multidão de pessoas que estavam naquele salão enquanto Athena e Shion que é o novo mestre do santuário permanesceram em seus tronos.

- Então é mesmo verdade Olos.

- O que é verdade Aiolia?

- O que estão dizendo sobre a Marin e o Shura estarem...

- Você não está acreditando nas fofocas que essas pessoas fazem está?

- Olos, olhe só para os dois.

Aiolia apontou para um canto do salão no qual Marin e Shura converssavam sobre algo.

- Ma, usted esta bien?

- Acho que sim.

- Que te pasó, han?

- Acho que fiquei um pouco chocada por poder ver o Aiolia novamente.

- Tienes certeza?Porque se usted no estiver se sentiendo bien yo puedo lleva-la hasta su casa.

- Não muito obrigada Shura, eu não quero estragar sua noite.

- Usted no vai estragar nada!

- Não, eu vou ficar!

- Tiene certeza?Ma, usted sabe que yo me preocupo con usted!

- Sim eu sei, muito obrigada.

Voltando a outra extremidade do salão...

- Viu só o jeito como eles conversam?

- Aiolia, ele parece apenas estar preocupado!

- Você não vê maldade em nada mesmo não é?

Aiolos se aproxima e toca o ombro do irmão.

- Eu vejo muito mais coisas do que você imagina!E o que estou vendo neste momento é que ele está preocupado, ou por acaso você não percebeu que ela teve um mal estar agora a pouco?

- Claro que ví e ele estava ali para socorrer-la prontamente.

- Ora, pare de rugir e vá logo falar com ela!

- Mais Olos...

- Vá logo!Isso é uma ordem de seu mestre.

Aiolia olha para o irmão como uma criança que acaba de levar um tombo, mas Aiolos, assim como um pai, aponta para o canto do salão.Não vendo saída Aiolia, vai falar com Marin e Shura.

- Boa noite.

- Buenas noches! - Shura percebe que está "atrapalhando".

- Boa noite.

- Bueno, yo me voy, sabe como es...Yu tengo una italiana para enojar! - diz Shura com um sorriso infantil - Sea bien venido! Es bueno tê-lo devolta! - diz já longe

- Obrigado!É bom estar devolta!

- Como foi sua volta Aiolia?

- Muito boa.E você como está Marin?

- Estou bem.

- Novidades?

- Não nenhuma, e por falar em novidades, vejo que o Aiolos também voltou.Você deve estar muito feliz não é?

- É estou sim, tudo o que eu mais queria era ter o meu irmão devolta.Agora a minha vida está quase perfeita! - disse Aiolia nítidamente forçando um sorriso.

- Que bom, eu também estou muito feliz por vocês terem voltado, ainda mais depois de aquela história toda sobre o Aiolos ter sido esclarecida!

- É, e de pensar que até eu mesmo cheguei a creditar que ele era um traidor. - disse Aiolia com certa amargura, na verdade ele ainda se sentia culpado por ter acreditado nas mentiras inventadas por Saga, mentiras essas que fizeram com que ele renegasse o próprio irmão tantas vezes.

Vendo a tristeza tomar conta do olhar do leonino novamente, Marin não se conteve e acariciou levemente o rosto dele enquanto dizia:

- Aiolia, eu já disse para você não se martirizar tanto por isso, a culpa não foi sua você foi enganado como todos nós!Além do que isso são águas passadas, e hoje é um dia de festa!Esqueça tudo isso e se divirta! - ela sorriu docemente, mas logo recolheu sua mão e ruborizou-se ao perceber que inconcientemente estava acariciando a face de Aiolia, enquanto ele a olhava com aquele par de orbes azuis esverdiados que de tão penetrantes lhe davam a nítida sensação de que ele podia ver sua alma.

Enquanto isso no altar Shion percebe que Saori olha insistenetemente para um canto do salão, seguindo o olhar da jovem qual não é o espanto dele ao perceber que o que ela tanto adimira é Aiolos o cavaleiro de Sagitario, que naquele momento está conversando animadamente com Shura e Shina (Shina que na verdade parecia um pouco zangada).

- Athena...Athena...Athena!

- Oh!Me desculpe Shion, eu estava destraída.

- Ah!Eu pensei que estivesse cansada, iria perguntar se a senhorita não desejava se retirar para seus aposentos, mais creio que não quer, não é mesmo?

- Não, a festa está muito... - ela faz uma peuqena pausa, olha para Aiolos e em seguida volta a olhar para Shion - Interessante!

- Especialmente no lado esquerdo não é mesmo?

Saori fica surpresa ao saber que Shion percebera o que ela tanto adimirara desde o começo da festa e sem resposta da apenas um singelo sorriso como resposta.

# **Continua...**

Hey Pessoas...VOLTEI!!

E pra voltar em alto estilo resolvi postar logo um capítulo dessa Fic que eu já não postava a muuuuuuuuito tempo!

Espero que tenham gostado...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Leo no Nina:** Assim, não dá...você fica adivinhando os acontecimentos da Fic, você é vidente?XD (brincadeirinha!)

Obrigadinha por comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Destino**

**Capítulo 7º: Quantas Vidas Você Tem?**

Os meses foram passando e todos se acostumaram com a apresença dos dourados e as fofocas em torno do suposto namoro de Marin e Shura foram diminuindo ( se bem que chegaram até a dizer que o Shura foi "trocado" pelo Aiolia ). A amizade de Shura e Marin continuou e Aiolia continuou em seu estado "normal", ou seja, arranjando brigas com Máscara da Morte e Kanon e tentando tirar a inábalável calma de Kamus.

Um dia a amazona de águia voltava de seu treinamento quando se deparou com uma sena que não via a muito tempo. Aiolia jazia sentado na soleira da porta de sua casa, com a cabeça apoiada no batente esquerdo, o braço esquerdo apoiado sobre o joelho da perna esquerda que estava flexionada enquanto a perna direita estava esticada.

_-" O que será que houve?"_- pensou ela, enquanto se aproximava de Aiolia que aparentemente dormia.

- Aiolia? - chamou ela, mas a única resposta que obteve foi um ressono um pouco mais alto que fez com que ela sorrisse sob sua máscara.

- Aiolia, acorde! - chamou novamente

- Hum? Marin? - disse ele contendo um bossejo

- Sim, sou eu. E o que você faz aqui?

- Não sei por onde começar... - disse ele com um ar de criança quando apronta.

- Deixe eu ver se consigo advinhar, sim?

- A vontade...

- Você brigou com o Máscara da Morte...

- Mais foi ele quem começou!

- É claro, o inferno são os outros!

- Ele mautratou o Gharan, você não queria que eu deixasse não é?

- Vocês dois não são mais crianças, sabia? - disse Marin, e Aiolia apenas suspirou

- Venha! Eu vou cuidar desses cortes...

Aiolia tinha cortes no rosto á cima da sobrancelha direita, e um pequeno corte no lado esquerdo dos lábios que denúnciava o fato de ele ter sido atingido por um soco; no peito háviam algumas ematomas também.

Ao entrar na casa de Marin ele se sentou no sofá onde já esteve tantas outras vezes e pelo mesmo motivo.

_- "Pensei que nunca mais veria isso. Quanta falta você fez Aiolia!"_ - Marin pensou consigo mesma, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele no sofá e começava a limpar os ferimentos.

- Ai! - Aiolia não conteve um pequeno gemido de dor ao sentir o antisseptico em contato com o corte em sua sobrancelha

- Um dia te largo de mão, sabia?

- Você já disse isso mil vezes! - sorriu ele

- E um dia pretendo cumprir...

- Ai! - gemeu ele novamente ao sentir ela apertar com certa força o algodão contra o ferimento em seus lábios.

- Doeu?

- Claro!

- Ótimo! - respondeu ela

- Nossa! Você gosta de me ver sofrer não é?

- Sofrimento? Está aí uma palavra que eu conheço muito bem o significado - disse Marin, mas logo se arrependeu, pois percebeu que Aiolia hávia ouvido o que era pra ser um pensamento.

Neste momento, Aiolia segurou a mão da amazona e incarou intesamente os olhos da máscara de Marin, os dois pararam por alguns instantes e Marin retribuia o olhar sob a máscara.

**Meu amor vamos falar sobre o passado depois**

**Porque o futuro está esperando**

**Por nós dois.**

- O sofrimento ficou no passado. - disse Aiolia, e foi a vez dele acariciar levemente o rosto de Marin, por cima da máscara, descendo seus dedos até a fronteira entre a máscara e o rosto delicado da amazona.

Marin, mal podia respirar, e chegou a ameaçar tirar a mão de Aiolia de sua máscara, mas o olhar do leonino fez com que ela perdesse as forças e permanecesse apenas segurando levemente o braço do rapaz.

**Por favor**

**Deixe meu último pedido pra trás**

**E não volte pra ele nunca,**

**Nunca mais**

- Aiolia...

- Por favor Marin...

- Não Aiolia... - já era tarde demais, o conhecido barulho do "clic" produzido pela máscara ao se soltar do rosto se fez presente e Marin apenas fechou os olhos.

- Perfeito! - disse Aiolia, Marin, abriu os olhos azuis e observou pela primeira vez a linda cor dos olhos do leonino, já que a máscara não permitia que as amazonas enchergassem cores, o que fazia do mundo delas preto e branco.

- Se você solbesse o quanto eu esperei para que você me tirasse desse mundo branco e preto...- suspirou ela

- A espera acabou... - disse Aiolia, antes de unir seus lábios aos de Marin, num tão esperado beijo, que no início foi suave e logo depois foi se tornando cada vez mais ardente e exigênte.

**Porque ao longo desses meses**

**Que eu estive sem você**

**Eu fiz de tudo pra tentar te esquecer**

**Eu já matei você mil vezes e o seu amor ainda me vem**

**Então me diga quantas vidas você tem?**

- Eu tentei te esquecer tantas vezes - disse Marin, quando os lábios dos dois foram obrigados a se afastar pela falta de ar.

- Prometa que nunca mais fará isso. - disse Aiolia fitando intenssamente os olhos de Marin

- Nunca mais! - sorriu ela

**Porque que ao longo desses meses**

**Que eu estive sem você**

**Eu fiz de tudo pra tentar te esquecer**

**Eu já matei você mil vezes e o seu amor ainda me vem**

**Então me diga quantas vidas...**

**Me diga quantas vidas você tem?**

# Continua...

**Música:** Quantas Vidas Você Tem? (Paulinho Moska)

Quaaaaaaase saiu o hentai... mais ainda não! (eu sou muito má e vou deixa as minhas leitoras ansiosas por mais um tempinho HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAA!!)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Leo no Nina:** Sério, você é ciúmenta? Nossa, o meu namorado também é leonino mais não tem um pingo de ciúme (Graças a Deus!), vai ver o ascendente do signo dele é calminho né?xD

E quanto aos olhares da Saori... receio que isso seja história pra outro Fic, aqui é só uma "pequena introdução"...rs

Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjo


	7. Chapter 7

**Destino**

**Capítulo 8º: Alianças do Coração**

Três meses depois...

- Ela está demorando muito... - disse Aiolia.

- Isso é um casamento e não uma barraca de pastel, Aiolia! - disse uma irritadissíma Shina.

- Ella ha echo una piada? Uau! - disse Shura.

- Acalme-se Aiolia, ela já deve estar chegando. - disse Saori.

- E vocês dois tentem não brigar! - Aiolos repreendeu Shura e Shina (que havia acabado de dar um cascudo em Shura)

A igreja estava linda, os bancos estavam enfeitados com uma fita branca que unia todos os bancos, fazendo uma espécie de caminho para noiva, havia também arranjos com rosas vermelhas na lateral de todos os bancos (cortesia de Afrodite). A igreja era enorme e tinha cerca de cinco lustres de cristal (três em linha reta e dois cortando a linha exatamente ao meio, formando uma enorme cruz de cristal); no altar haviam dois enormes arranjos feitos com lírios brancos, na mesa uma linda toalha branca bordada com fios de ouro, atrás da mesa se encontra o padre (um senhor já de avançada idade) que estava vestindo uma batina branca, do lado direito estavam os padrinhos do noivo, Aiolos e Saori.

Aiolos (assim como Shura) estava com um terno Harmani risca de giz uma camisa salmão, uma gravata em um tom um pouco mais escuro formando um degradê e um par de sapatos de couro italiano; Saori estava com um vestido longo da mesma cor da gravata de Aiolos, o vestido tinha uma fenda que deixava as pernas da moça parcialmente a mostra quando ela caminhava (fato que Aiolos não deixou de perceber), tinha um decote em V e alças finas. Os cabelos de Saori estavam cacheados e tinham apenas duas mechas finas presas de cada lado da cabeça, deixando o rosto delicado a mostra e por fim ela usava um par de sandálias de salto fino de cristal que possuíam tiras finas e pratedas.

Ao lado esquerdo do altar estavam os padrinhos da noiva, Shura e Shina. Shura estava vestido exatamente igual a Aiolos, porém os cabelos de Shura haviam sido "domados" com gel.

Shina estava com um vestido quase igual ao de Saori, exceto pelo fato de ter alguns brilhantes nele, sua sandália era totalmente prateada e, assim como a de Saori, tinha tiras finas, ela também trazia uma pequena bolsa prateada nas mãos e seus cabelos estavam ondulados como de costume.

Ao centro do altar estava Aiolia que trajava um esmolkingpreto e os cabelos também "domados" pelo gel. Ele andava de um lado para outro desempaciente.

- Desse jeito você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão Aiolia. - disse Aiolos.

- No dia do seu casamento EU é que vou falar isso. Você vai ver! - disse Aiolia.

Aiolos apenas riu.

- Você também Shura! - disse Aiolia

- Mi bueno Dios no permitirá que yo cometa la misma tonteria que tú Aiolia!

- Grosso! - disse Shina acertando um soco no estômago de Shura.

- Pero, que yo he hecho ahora? - perguntou ele sem entender e sem ar também.

- No dia do seu casamento você vai entender. - disse Aiolos.

- Dios me livre! Pero, Aiolia, porque estas casando en una iglesia como esta?

- Deixe que eu respondo. - disse Saori, ao ver a cara de Aiolia de quem não estava com mínima vontade de explicar isso agora. - Eu sugeri, que eles se casassem em uma cerimônia católica porque sempre achei os rituais católicos muito bonitos.

- Comprendo, esta iglesia es mismo muy bella.

Derrepente ouve-se a marcha nupicial, e Thouma (que também trajava um terno preto) adentra a igreja levando Marin consigo, segurando a calda do vestido da noiva estava Lithos com um lindo vestidinho rosa e um arranjo feito com pequenas flores preso ao cabelo do lado direito, ao lado dela estava Kiki com um terno preto e levando as alianças.

Aiolia, que até então andava de um lado para outro parou imediatamente de andar ao ver o quão bela Marin estava.

Marin trajava um vestido branco, com um espartilho rosa clarinho por cima, ele tinha uma enorme saia que não deixava ver seus pés, em suas mãos ela trazia um buquê de rosas que tinham as pétalas mescladas em branco e vermelho (mais uma cortesia de Afrodite), seus cabelos estavam presos em um cóque com alguns fios soltos, devido a ter usado máscara por muito tempo Marin optou por não usar véu e sim uma pequena tiara prateada com brilhantes. Marin parecia mais bela que nunca.

- Pisiu, o bocó! - murmurou Aiolos, fazendo com que Aiolia se voltasse para ele.

- Será que dá pra você pegar o seu baldinho de baba e vir babar do lado certo do altar? - continuou Aiolos.

Aiolia havia ficado tão maravilhado com a visão de Marin que acabou não percebendo que ele ocupava o lugar que deveria ser ocupado por Marin no altar.

Em passos ritimados Marin e Thouma caminhavam pelo imenso tapete vermelho coberto por pétalas de diversas flores (**N/A**:Afrodite denovo!), sendo seguidos por Lithos e Kiki (que ao passar por Mu, ouviu um descreto _"Comporte-se!"_). Chegando ao altar Thouma entregou Marin a Aiolia, mas não sem antes dizer _"Tome conta dela direito, ouviu?"_ sendo seguido de um _"Tome conta da sua vida moleque!" _do leonino (É... eles não eram exatamente fãs um do outro.).

Thouma se uniu ao padrinhos da noiva (com uma discreta veia saltando em sua testa)

- Podemos dar início ao casamento? - disse o Padre encarando Aiolia e Thouma.

- Sim. - disse Marin. (**N/A**:Rimou!rs)

Depois do "descurso" do padre ele finalmente chegou a parte que entereça:

- Aiolia Messinia, é de livre e expontânea vontade que você aceita Marin Itsune como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza por todos os dias de sua vida até que a morte os separe?

- Sim.

- Então, diga seus votos. - disse o Padre enquanto Kiki entregava a aliança a Aiolia.

- Marin Itsune, entrego-lhe esta aliança em sinal do meu amor e de minha fidelidade e prometo estar com você em todos os momentos, bons ou maus, eternamente, visto que, já provamos que nem a morte nos separa!

Risadas ecoaram pela igreja.

- Marin Itsune, é de livre e expontânea vontade que você aceita Aiolia Messinia como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza por todos os dias de sua vida até que a morte os separe?

- Sim.

- Então, faça seus votos. - disse o padre enquanto Kiki entregava a aliança a Marin.

- Os meus votos não são tão bons quanto os seus, mas enfim... Aiolia Messinia, entrego-lhe esta aliança em sinal do meu amor e minha fidelidade juntamente com a promessa de estar sempre ao seu lado em todos os momentos de nossas vidas sendo eles bons ou não, e de fazer com que estas alianças que estam sendo postas em nossos dedos permanessam eternamente não só neles mas acima de tudo em nossos corações.

- Se alguém tiver algo a dizer que possa enterromper este casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre! - disse o padre, ao passo que Aiolia encarou Thouma com uma expressão de _"Se abrir a boca eu te mato, desgraçado!"_

- Bem, já que não houveram objeções, eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva. - disse o Padre.

Virando Marin nos braços, Aiolia a beijou apaixonadamente. (**N/A**:Foi beijo de cinema!)

- O Padre disse para BEIJAR a noiva e não TRANSAR com ela! - gritou Milo em meio as pessoas que aplaudiam o casal.

Com o comentario Milo levou um cascudo de Kamus e os noivos separaram, Aiolia rindo e Marin totalmente vermelha de vergonha.

####### Continua...

Penultimo capítulo gentê!

Bjokss a todos que acompanharam até aqui...


	8. Chapter 8

**Destino**

_**Capítulo Final: The Reason**_

Depois da cerimônia na igreja os noivos e convidados seguiram de volta ao santuário, onde haveria a festa de casamento.

O coliseu estava belíssimo, decorado com fitas de seda brancas e rosas com pétalas mescladas de branco e vermelho (outra cortesia de Afrodite), havia sido feita uma cobertura no coliseu fazendo dele uma imensa tenda branca entre as hastes que sustentavam a tenda estavam presos fios com pequenas lâmpadas que mais pareciam vagalumes.

Ao centro estava o enorme bolo de casamento com um cavaleiro de ouro e uma amazona de prata de prata ao seu lado, os bonequinhos que representavam Marin e Aiolia estavam numa posição um tanto curiosa, Aiolia segurava a máscara de Marin e Marin tinha a mão erguida como se fosse estapeá-lo. O arranjo da mesa era de sakuras em homenagem a Marin.

Cavaleiros e amazonas dançavam alegremente em meio aos garçons que serviam champagne, vinhos e tira-gostos a todo instante.

- Viram os noivos? – perguntou Kamus.

- Não. – respondeu Aiolos.

- Eu vi.

- Onde estão? Eu preciso me recolher e não é de bom tom fazê-lo sem antes despedir-me dos noivos. Acontece que amanhã tenho que sair para uma missão bem cedo.

- "Quero me recolher e não é de bom tom fazê-lo sem antes despedir-me dos noivos." – Milo imitou a fala de Kamus.

- Essa desgraça ta bêbado. – disse Aiolos.

- Mas eu os vi sim.

- E onde estão? – insistiu Kamus.

- O Aiolia arrastou a Marin pra a casa de Leão há um tempão.

- Nossa, meu irmão nem esperou a festa acabar.

- Há, mas também depois de mais de vinte anos e ainda uma morte pra atrapalhar o coitado já devia estar com "aquilo" mais do que roxo! Sim, porque não é de hoje que o Aiolia ta nessa né? Desde sei lá... Dez anos de idade?

- Não seja idiota! – disse Shaina que acabara de chegar.

- Eu vi.

- Primeiro, vire esse bafo de cachaça pra lá e segundo, Aiolia levou Marin para a casa de leão para que eles pudessem trocar de roupas. Afinal de contas ninguém merece ficar morrendo dentro daquelas roupas desconfortáveis.

- Será que demoram? – perguntou Kamus.

- Acho que não.

- A menos que haja algum "imprevisto" – Milo fez aspas com os dedos na última palavra.

_Casa de Leão..._

- Você pode se trocar no meu quarto. – disse Aiolia.

- Certo. Mas e você?

- Vou me trocar no banheiro.

Marin entrou no quarto, desta vez arrumado, e reparou que seu lenço permanecia preso no mesmo lugar. Sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos, seus pés haviam implorado por aquilo o tempo todo. Suas malas estavam perto do guarda-roupas, então foi até lá e pegou um vestido branco no estilo japonês e um par de sandálias rasteiras com strass.

- E agora, como me livro deste vestido enorme? – murmurou a si mesma.

No banheiro comum da casa Aiolia já terminava de se vestir, tinha tirado o blazer, a gravata e substituído a camisa social de mangas cumpridas por uma de mangas dobradas na altura de seus cotovelos, colocou a cabeça debaixo da torneira e tirou todo o gel do cabelo para em seguida secá-los com uma toalha.

- Ótimo! – disse a si mesmo encarando o espelho.

Resolveu sair e apressar Marin. Bateu na porta com cuidado, mas não obteve resposta.

- Marin?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Marin? – Aiolia bateu com um pouco mais de força na porta, um pouco apreensivo.

Derrepente ouviu um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Imediatamente pegou na maçaneta da porta e notou que esta estava aberta. Assim que abriu conteve o riso ao deparar-se com a cena.

Marin, vermelha e um pouco despenteada havia caído sentada no chão durante mais uma tentativa frustrada de abrir seu vestido.

- Você vai ficar parado ai com essa cara de bobo ou vai me ajudar a levantar? – esbravejou Marin ao ver o rosto corado de Aiolia ao tentar segurar o riso.

- O que aconteceu? – Aiolia a ajudava a levantar.

- Eu não fui feita para este tipo de coisa, não consigo abrir este vestido! – o rosto de Marin parecia o de uma criança emburrada.

- Também, essa coisa deve ter uns cem botões...

- Demorou um tempão para a costureira arrumar tudo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar. – Aiolia pôs-se atrás de sua esposa e começou a desabotoar cada um dos botões feitos de pérolas.

A cada botão a pele alva de Marin revelava-se diante de seus olhos e Aiolia tentava manter-se concentrado em sua tarefa, mas admitia que se se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

Marin sentia as mãos de Aiolia esbarrarem em sua pele vez ou outra. O contato fazia um leve arrepio correr por seu corpo, como se levasse um pequeno choque.

Aiolia desviou seus pensamentos ao término de sua tarefa. Lembrou-se de tudo o que vivera até aquele momento e mal percebeu quando Marin virou-se para encará-lo.

- Aiolia?

- Sim? – respondeu meio distante.

- Há algo errado?

- Não, eu estava apenas me lembrando de algumas coisas.

- Como o que?

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so, I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

- Eu não sou o maior exemplo de homem, desconfiei de meu próprio irmão e cheguei até a ter vergonha de carregar seu sangue, tentei esconder nossas semelhanças...

- Não foi culpa sua.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

- Me deixe terminar, por favor, eu preciso falar tudo o que está engasgado. Julguei meu irmão mal e não fui forte o suficiente para sobreviver à batalha, nem sequer fui forte o suficiente para dizer que a amava antes que tudo isso acontecesse. Sinto muito por tudo isso e já perdi perdão ao meu irmão, então, agora me resta pedir seu perdão.

Marin o encarava sem entender, enquanto Aiolia ajoelhava-se diante de seus pés. Não sabia se segurava o vestido ou ajudava seu marido a se erguer.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

_É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias_

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_

_Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente_

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

- Eu nunca quis te magoar, embora tenha feito isso todas as vezes que omiti o que sentia, ou quando me fui sem dizê-lo. Eu sabia que não iria sobreviver, mesmo assim fui covarde e mais uma vez me calei. Me perdoe por todo mal que eu possa ter lhe causado Marin e por todo o trabalho que eu sempre te dei. – os olhos do leonino brilhavam mostrando a verdade de suas palavras.

Marin ajoelhou-se para ficar na mesma altura que seu marido.

- Não há o que perdoar.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

- Eu nunca fui exatamente um "bom rapaz", mas quando te conheci, encontrei uma razão para ser diferente.

- Você não precisa ser diferente. Eu o amo do jeito que é.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

Marin beijou-o com carinho e foi correspondida com certa urgência. Aiolia a segurou pela cintura enquanto trazia os corpos dos dois de volta a posição de pé. Marin enlaçou seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo e em um segundo o vestido que tanto dava trabalho jazia no chão, num canto qualquer do quarto.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

Aiolia pôs Marin sobre a cama com cuidado e sem cessar o beijo, Marin já começava a tirar sua camisa impaciente e ficou sem graça quando Aiolia riu de sua pressa, ele mesmo apartou o beijo e arrancou sua camisa pondo-se deitado sobre Marin.

- Eu sou um tanto pesado... – murmurou ele.

- Depois eu te ponho num regime.

- Nós mal começamos e eu já estou suando, desse jeito nem vou precisar do tal regime.

**I've found out a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_Uma razão para tudo que faço_

_E a razão é você_

Aiolia afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Marin enquanto tentava tirar a única arte de sua langeri que sobrara, bateu um pouco os pés e seus sapatos voaram cada um para um canto, livrou-se das meias com destreza e continuou seu caminho pelo corpo de Marin, beijava-lhe o colo, enquanto Marin acariciava seus cabelos ainda úmidos.

- Aiolia, a festa. – murmurou num resquício de sanidade.

- Que festa?

- A nossa, nosso convidados...

- Nossos convidados são pessoas que vemos todos os dias desde criança, um dia a mais um a menos não fará diferença. – murmurava ele.

- Mas...

Marin perdeu todo o rumo de seus pensamentos quando sentiu os lábios de Aiolia alcançarem um de seus mamilos, enquanto sua mão brincava com o outro. Marin arqueou-se e Aiolia repetiu a caricia em seu outro seio, ela mordia os lábios de olhos fechados enquanto ouvia a respiração pesada do leonino e sentia-o descer as caricias. Escorregando por sua barriga lisa até encontrar seu ponto mais sensível, afastou-lhe as pernas e então, Marin tremia puxando-lhe os cabelos e gemendo, deixando o mais excitado, o corpo da amazona tremeu diante do primeiro orgasmo. Aiolia ergue-se para beijá-la enquanto ela tentava tirar suas calças, sem muito sucesso.

- Você não tem muito jeito com essas coisas não é mesmo? – brincou Aiolia.

- Eu sou uma amazona, com quantos homens acha que eu já me deitei? – ela respondeu em tom sério.

Aiolia parou e ponderou por alguns instantes enquanto tirava o resto de sua roupa. Mas resolveu que não deveria responder.

Marin observou o corpo dele, os músculos pareciam rochas esculpidas a mão pelo melhor dos artistas, a pele morena e as cicatrizes que curiosamente deixava-o ainda mais sensual, então percebeu que ele a encarava e corou violentamente. Ele deu risada e seguiu analisando seu corpo tal qual ela havia feito há poucos segundos consigo. Ao perceber o olhar, Marin sentiu suas faces esquentarem ainda mais e puxou uma ponta do cobertor para cobrir-se.

- Só agora você está com vergonha? – o leonino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Marin tentou se levantar, então peso do corpo de Aiolia a pôs de volta na cama.

- Brincadeira. – murmurou antes de beijá-la.

Voltou a acariciá-la e mais uma vez seu ponto mais delicado era tocado, porem dessa vez dois dedos faziam o trabalho, Marin parecia gemer mais alto que da última vez segurando a mão esquerda da amazona Aiolia fez com que ela o tocasse, os gemidos do leonino enlouqueciam a amazona tal qual os seus faziam a ele. Sem poder esperar mais Aiolia separou as pernas de Marin com um de seus joelhos e posicionou-se, as mãos de Marin alcançaram o topo de suas costas e ele segurou sua cintura com firmeza, ele a mirou por alguns instantes, profundamente.

- Isto poderá doer um pouco. – sussurrou junto a seu ouvido.

- Eu já suportei batalhas também...

Aiolia riu baixinho.

Devagar e tomando o maior cuidado possível, Aiolia a penetrou, permaneceu parado por algum tempo enquanto a amazona apertava os olhos diante da dor, então, começou a movimentar-se ainda com muito cuidado, parou para amparar uma lágrima que escorreu pelo canto do olho de sua amada. Logo a dor tornou-se uma sensação indescritível, Marin sentia como se o corpo de Aiolia fosse uma extensão do seu, toda a dor se foi e tudo o que restou foi o prazer de te-lo dentro de si.

- Aiolia...

- Hum...

- Não pare... Não pare...

Aiolia atendeu prontamente o pedido de sua amada, aumentando seu ritmo, seus corpos suavam enquanto ambos gemiam, chamam seus nomes e diziam coisas sem sentido até atingirem o êxtase, Aiolia ainda empurrou-se mais uma vez, enquanto as unhas da amazona afundavam em suas costas, então, caiu a seu lado exausto e a acolheu em seu peito

Eles não precisavam lembrar-se do mundo lá fora, ele podia esperar até o amanhecer.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_


End file.
